Angel
by trackgurl.08
Summary: This is my first Daiken so please no flamers! R


Just to let everyone know, you probably wont get why the stories called Angel until the end. Don't ask know why I did, I just thought it would be interesting. Well anyways please review when you're finished.  
  
Angel Chapter 1-The New Kid By-Kara  
  
Davis thrashed around in his bed. It was that dream again. The same dream that had haunted him since his parents decided to move to Tokyo. The same dream that when he awoke he found himself covered in sweat. The same dream that caused fear before drifting off into an endless slumber.  
  
Davis was standing in a room. It was fairly large. Just like any other kids room. It had a bunk bed, computer, and some other items. And all of a sudden the room would get dark. He wasn't sure if it was possible but it seemed as though the eerie darkness would get even darker. He could suddenly begin to hear his heart to race. But.suddenly he could hear another heart beating. Then there was a faint purple light coming from another person. Davis looked down and found that he also had a light shining from his chest. Except his was a light blue. Then there was a figure just ahead of him. He couldn't tell who it was but he or she was reaching out towards him. Davis stretched out his arm to meet the person. Then he could feel a hand. A smooth and delicate hand. Flawless in every way. Then.  
  
Davis shot up in bed. His heart was racing and he was drenched with sweat. He looked over at his alarm clock. 6:30. He sighed and threw his blanket off of him. "That dream I keep having it, but why? Is it trying to tell me something? Well maybe school will get it off my mind". Davis staggered out of his room and into the bathroom, careful not to step on any cds, books, or other things that might be lying on the ground. He splashed some water on his face and looked up at his reflection. It was the same as always. His cinnamon hair was a little flat but with some gel he could fix it. His eyes were a little puffy from waking up early in the morning, but it wasn't that bad. Today would be another regular day in any sixteen year olds book. But for Davis it wasn't normal. Actually every day for Davis wasn't normal. It was his first day at the new high school.  
  
He had gotten kicked out of two others for well.a lot of things. But it always came down to one thing. Almost every week he would find himself in a dream or rather a vision, and end up shouting something weird while the teacher was talking. But not anymore. He wasn't going to let it happen again. Davis snapped out of his dream when he heard a knock on the door. "Davis hurry up or your going to be late" shouted his sister.  
  
Davis laughed slightly. Ever since his parents bought him and Jun their own apartment, she was determined to make sure that Davis stayed in school. At first it was annoying but after awhile he guessed it was all right. She was just trying to take care of him. "Okay I'll be right out" he said while getting undressed and starting the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis walked up the steps to his knew school. It was just like the other ones. The same girls doing cheers. The same bullies picking on kids as they entered the building. As he walked down the hall a couple of girls giggled. He sighed heavily as he came upon his locker. He slowly unlocked it and put his things in. He turned and started towards his classroom. When he reached the door he got a very strange feeling. Like the one in his dream. Davis shook his head and turned the knob. The room was nice. There were pictures of maps, famous people, and other things. The desks were set up in five rows with four desks in each row. The teacher was sitting at the front taking roll. He smiled when Davis walked in. "Everyone listen up. We have a knew student joining us. This is Daisuke Motamiya. Welcome Daisuke, would you like to say anything about yourself" he asked smiling.  
  
Davis shook his head. "No not really but please call me Davis". His teacher looked around the room for an empty seat. "Ah Davis please take a seat next to Ken over there" he said pointing to a boy in the corner.  
  
He walked over and sat down. The boy sat his book down and turned towards him. "Hi my names Ken Ichijouji. Its nice to meet you". He said putting out his hand. "Wow he has really beautiful eyes". "Oh hi.its Davis. Nice to meet you too". Then there hands met. Both gasped and looked around the room. (Which was changing). Then their eyes met. All of the teenagers stopped. Like time had suddenly halted. The only things that seemed to be moving were Davis and Ken. "Hey what's happening?" thought Davis. Then there was a voice. Very low and eerie. Like one you'd here in a horror film.  
  
*Finally their here. And I'll get them. They'll help me rise to power hehe*  
  
But just when Davis was about to protest the room turned to normal and everyone started talking again. Ken continued to stare at Davis. "Oh great now what". Mr. Yacachi picked up a large history book and started reading from it. Davis looked over at Ken. He was staring straight ahead. Like he had been frightened. Kens eyes met with his again and they both looked ahead. "Now way, he couldn't be" thought Davis.  
  
***Lunch Time***  
  
Davis looked the cafeteria over. He was heading towards a table when someone grabbed his arm. "Hey you can sit with us if you want"? Davis looked down at the boy who asked him. He recognized him from one of his classes. "Hey thanks," said Davis sitting down next to him. He stated eating when he felt someone sit next to him. Davis turned his head and stared at the boy. It was Ken.  
  
"Hello Davis" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hi Ken"  
  
TK looked over at us. "You two know each other"? Ken nodded "Yeah we have history together. It was fun wasn't it Davis"? He was a little confused. History hadn't been fun at all in fact it was horrible. Both Ken and Davis couldn't even look at each other. "Oh yeah it was great" he said sounding a little sarcastic. "Well anyways I better introduce you to everyone. This is Yolie, Cody, Kari, and since you already know Ken I'm TK" he said happily. Everyone waved at him and said hello.  
  
"And if you don't mind Davis. This Saturday I'm throwing a party and I was wondering if you wanna come? I know that we just kinda met but since you're the new guy here and you seem cool, I'll make an exception. That is if you want to come," asked TK. Davis thought it over. "Sure I guess so. What time"? TK handed him a sheet of paper. "This will tell you everything," he said. Davis looked the sheet over. "Uh TK I don't mean to sound like a dork but I have no clue where this is" he said looking somewhat confused. "Well where do you live" asked Yolie? "Obadiah Apartments" said Davis.  
  
Ken stared up at Davis. "He's really cute. And his eyes.they seem to look into your soul" thought Ken. Davis could tell someone was staring at him and looked up at Ken. His eyes were fixed on him making Davis blush. "Ken your close enough mind taking Davis," asked TK? Ken turned his attention over to him. "Oh sure" answered Ken.  
  
**********  
  
Davis threw his stuff on the floor and plopped himself on the bed. "I guess I should go see Veemon and tell him about my day. Like anything happened. But there was that whole classroom thing. Man that voice was really creepy. I wonder if Ken knew who it was. There's something very different about him. And those eyes, there so beautiful. His hand feels like the one in my dream. So smooth and delicate. And boy he's cute, wait what am I saying" Davis said standing up. He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom droor. There lie his digivice and D-terminal. He picked up his D-terminal and put it in his pocket and then grabbed his digivice. He held it out towards the computer screen "Digi port open".  
  
**Digital World**  
  
Davis landed softly on the grass of the digital world. "Veemon.Veemon where are you" he shouted. Davis started to walk up a grassy hill in front of him. But stopped when he heard his name being called. It was Veemon. He was running down the hill. Davis ran up to him. "Hey Veemon" he said as they met. The blue dragon jumped into his arms. "Hey big guy what's going on" asked Veemon? Davis sat down and started to tell his best friend about his day. Leaving out what happened in the classroom. He didn't want to worry Veemon. Davis finally finished and looked off into the sky. "And"? Davis turned towards his partner. "And what that's all that happened". Veemon sighed. He knew Davis had something on his mind troubling him, but he decided not to say anything. "So Veemon when can you come back with me? Let's see today's Monday so how about Wednesday"? Veemon snuggled closer to Davis wanting to be held. Davis understood and set him in his lap. Veemon looked up at him. "Why can't I come today Davis. I really want to go back with you"? Davis hugged him tighter. "Well first the house is a mess so instead of mom it's Jun going around straightening things up. And I don't want her to walk in on you okay"?  
  
Veemon nodded. Davis took out his D-terminal and opened it. "Oh sorry Veemon I have to get back. Jun should be home any minute now. But tomorrow I'll stay longer and play some soccer with you" said Davis smiling. Veemon jumped out of his lap. "Okay but be ready tomorrow because I'm in the mood for some soccer". Davis laughed. "Okay I'll see you then bye Veemon". He stood and ran over to the TV and held out his digivice. But he pulled his hand back when he heard it beeping. Davis looked down at the screen. There was a small dot coming his way and suddenly he got a very strange feeling. "That hasn't happened before I wonder.oh well". Davis quickly turned and waved to Veemon before getting sucked back into his room.  
  
That week of school had gone well. Davis was really good friends with the group. (The digidestens) But Ken still seemed to be his best friend. But not once had Davis or Ken mentioned the dream. After awhile both just thought that it was just a dream. But still.there was that feeling like they had met before or.maybe they weren't just friends. But finally the day of the party came and Davis was more than ready. Usually the person picking him up would have to wait ten minutes while Davis frantically tried to get ready. But today he was actually early.  
  
He paced back and forth outside his apartment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Davis ready to go" asked Ken? Davis sighed "Oh Ken you scared me. Uh yeah I'm ready lets go" he said as they made their way to TK's house.  
  
It was nice outside. There was a cool breeze blowing and the tree's swayed. Davis glanced over at Ken. The wind seemed to play with his hair and he looked peaceful. "Why does he have to be so cute?" thought Davis. He stopped staring and looked ahead.  
  
Ken also stole a glance at Davis. He looked somewhat sad and Ken was a little worried. "Hey Davis are you okay"? Davis turned his attention over to Ken. "I'm fine Ken. Why do you ask"? Ken laughed a little "Hey I can tell when you're not happy. And sorry but you look like a lovesick puppy". Davis laughed too "Whatever you say o smart one".  
  
**At the party**  
  
It turned out the party at TK's house wasn't really at his house. A couple of blocks away there was a haunted house. And for six hours you could rent the dance floor, dining room, and game room. The party ended at eleven and it was now nine. Davis had danced with a few girls but he was tired so he headed for the punch. Ken was they're looking around. Finally he could be alone with him. "Hey Ken" said Davis getting something to drink. "Hey Davis, having a good time"? He nodded and took another sip. Davis suddenly noticed two guys across the room dancing together. Both were looking into each other's eyes. "Hey Ken see those two over there dancing"? Ken looked where Davis was pointing. "Oh you mean Tai and Matt, what about them"? Davis laughed and just came out and said it. "Are they gay"? Ken also laughed "Well no one knows for sure, but if they are. They sure aren't doing a good job of hiding it".  
  
After awhile a slow song finally came on. Davis smiled at his friend. Ken looked confused "What"? Davis laughed slightly "Wanna dance" he said putting out his hand.  
  
Ken blushed a little but took his hand anyway. They walked out some and then stopped. Davis placed his hand on Kens shoulders. "Come on you have to relax". Ken let out a breath. "Okay" he said gently putting his hands around Davis's slim waist. Both started to move slightly while listening to the music.  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's nowhere left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom its now or never  
  
Davis finally looked into Ken's eyes. The purple blue orbs glistened. "He's so perfect," thought Davis. Ken also looked into Davis's chocolate eyes. They were filled with emotion. Both just stared back at each other.  
  
And then there's times you look at me  
  
As though I'm all that you can see  
  
Those times I don't believe its right  
  
I know it, know it  
  
And at that moment both could feel it.two hearts beating at the same time.  
  
Author: Hey!!! Well this is my first Daiken so please don't flame me. And by the way, those lyrics are not from me. (O town) 


End file.
